


Лабиринт на краю Вселенной

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легенды о богатейшей планете в галактике будоражат многие умы, и любой был бы рад отыскать к ней путь через звёзды. Джейми Бэннет нанимает экипаж одного корабля, который, по слухам, может отыскать даже то, чего не существует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013
> 
> За вдохновение благодарности НФ-сокровищам, в особенности — сериалу «Светлячок» и рассказам Джорджа Мартина и Урсулы ле Гуин.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо хочу сказать дорогим Дракону и Ксюхе. Дракону - за то, что когда меня накрыло ИДЕЕЙ и я прислала ей в у-мыл краткое описание в весьма упоротом виде, она позвонила и сказала "ПИШИ". Ксюхе - за то, что стала первым читателем. Аминь.  
> Ах, да, а ещё моей дорогой сестре спасибо. За посильную помощь и накуривание.

Лишь дети доверяют преданно и всей душой — и потому вдвойне опасна жизнь того, в ком жив ещё ребёнок.  
М. Мун «То, что хранит детство»

 

Проснуться от того, что в трубах завывает потусторонний голос, предрекающий конец света, или от встречи лба с потолком было на «Кромешнике» делом обычным. Лишняя шишка или приступ икоты быстро проходили, а вот раздражение накапливалось.  
Хорошо, что у каждого члена экипажа межгалактического ведра с гайками были свои способы борьбы с недостатком терпения.  
Тус подпевала мелодии двигателя. Механизированные крошки мерно постукивали по трубам вентиляции гаечными ключами — чувство ритма было их врождённым талантом. Каждая была раскрашена в зависимости от настроения хозяйки или от национального праздника. В миниатюрной девчонке, которая могла с закрытыми глазами собрать синтетический реактор и разобрать АК—117, долго и очень театрально умирал художник.  
На «Кромешнике» она появилась последней. Тот год на Резце, её крошечном родном астероиде, выдался очень уж сухим. Настоящая катастрофа для маленькой колонии. Детей продавали на первые попавшиеся корабли, взрослые убегали работать за гроши, иногда толком и не разобравшись, с кем имеют дело. Тус повезло столкнуться с капитаном. Огромный бородатый мужлан предложил ей место механика сразу после того, как девица ловко закрутила гайки у походного грузового Щ.Ё.Л.К.а. Только через пару месяцев Тус узнала, что механический помощник был любимцем капитана и носил имя «Рудольф». Капитан был настоящим маньяком до технологических штучек. Всё, что громко взрывалось, шумело и ярко мигало, тут же привлекало его внимание. Подобная страсть больше подходила пятилетнему, но в своей искренней радости при виде крутящихся шестерёнок печате-паучка капитан не мог не умилять.  
Сэнди смотрел сны. Очень внимательно — так, словно искал в них что-то. Словно от этого зависела его жизнь. На корабле он был штурманом, пилотом и поваром. Последнее было скорее хобби, чем настоящим призванием. О нём мало что знал даже капитан, и Тус поначалу очень удивляло это ничем не подкреплённое доверие.  
Поначалу на «Кромешнике» вообще всё удивляло. Малочисленность экипажа, запущенность медотсека, пыль в углах и шипящий голос из вентиляционных шахт. Последний был назойливым и странным даже по меркам невероятных космических баек.  
Шипение принадлежало ИИ. Каждый шепоток, каждый полутон, каждая саркастическая нота — всё складывало речь того, что можно было бы назвать сердцем корабля — если бы у «Кромешника» было сердце. Не каждый галактический странник мог похвастаться наличием Искусственного Интеллекта, даже боевые каракатицы Содружества были обделены «компьютерными мозгами». Крейсеры снабжались стандартными суперкомпьютерами, которые с лёгкостью обыгрывали в шахматы любого оппонента, но не могли толком сформулировать эмоциональную фразу. ИИ «Кромешника» с лёгкостью травил анекдоты.  
Он редко находился в подходящем для этого настроении, но всё же чувство юмора не было для него испытанием. При желании ИИ мог сыграть Гамлета в любом датском театре и не получить по роже помидором. Правда, рожа как таковая у него отсутствовала.  
Разговаривал ИИ охотно и много. Казалось, что он пытается таким образом компенсировать молчание штурмана. Кстати, ИИ был сам себе прекрасным штурманом. В его кристаллической ячейковой памяти хранилось столько карт и маршрутов, что и всей Ассоциации Содружества не снилось. И гадёныш хорошо сознавал свою уникальность.  
Из-за этой самой уникальности у экипажа «Кромешника» и начались проблемы. Собственно, они всегда так начинались. А затем на третьей световой скорости переходили в приключения всей жизни.

 

— Конечно, всё официально, — Джейми в очередной раз сверкнул зубами и положил рядом с контрактом серебристую, очень дорогую ручку.  
Он явно темнил. Никому другому и в голову бы не пришло подобное, ведь Джеймс Бэннет на первый взгляд был сущим ангелом, а на второй — честнейшим человеком во Вселенной. Но Николай Сэйнт-Норт не просто так болтался по дальним секторам и шлифовал свою репутацию. Очевидные ловушки капитан собственного корабля и своей жизни старался либо перепрыгнуть, либо обойти. Слово «официально» за всю получасовую встречу прозвучало больше допустимого число раз. Не то чтобы Николай считал, но…  
Сорок один было весьма предостерегающим числом.  
Он глянул на белозубую улыбку Бэннета, потом на два листочка контракта, потом снова на Бэннета. На ручку с голографическими рядами чернил, с пятизарядными линиями, с регулятором толщины почерка и встроенной игрушечной ракетой Николай старался не смотреть.  
Подлый трюк.  
— Официально? — сорок два. Где-то во Вселенной сейчас должна была зародиться жизнь.  
— Как и ваш, несомненно, по всем правилам оформленный летун.  
Капитану Сэйнт-Норту не нравилось, когда космических странников презрительно называли «летунами». Летун — это мутировавшая белка или клерк, прыгающий с моста, но никак не межгалактический крейсер.  
— Вот тут? — палец Николая упёрся в листок. Блестящая поверхность ручки завораживающе отражала синий свет ламп.  
— Да, — Джеймс снова улыбнулся, пододвигая бумаги поближе к собеседнику. — Ручку можете оставить себе.  
Николай расписывался так же, как пил, отдыхал и спал — широко и от души. Крестиком.  
Ручка-ракета перекочевала в карман красной капитанской куртки.

Джеймс Бэннет облегчённо вздохнул и запер дверь. Контракт никак не желал помещаться в рамочку за стекло — пришлось даже достать звуковой канцелярский нож. Лишняя бумага синими искорками растаяла в офисном воздухе, и Джейми довольно ухмыльнулся.  
Тёмный кирпичик телефона остался лежать на столе. С таким трудом поддерживаемую на столе симметрию не пришлось нарушать.

 

Задание было невероятно сложным. Для любого другого корабля найти мифический планетоид, затерянный в астероидном поле, стало бы покорением Эвереста. Николай, к счастью, летал на «Кромешнике» и потому не сомневался, что через какую-то неделю вернётся в золочёный и абсолютно симметричный кабинет Бэннета вместе с грузом. Небольшой замороженный пакетик в обмен на ещё более официальные документы оформления «Кромешника» и приятное пополнение счёта. Удачная сделка.  
Джеймс Бэннет, первый уполномоченный представитель партии Здравого смысла, был довольно ценным пунктом в списке клиентов Сэйнт-Норта. Если всё получится, Бэннет сможет ещё не раз обратиться к Николаю с просьбой. О! Потирайте ручки, господа, перед вами золотая жила!  
Тус обрадуется новым спусковым баночкам или ускорителю D-14, который теперь ставили на сверхскоростные пассажирские лайнеры. Сэнди сможет наконец запастись этим ужасным вегетарианским пайком, от которого у экипажа должен был «повыситься тонус». Кто знает — может, даже удастся приманить запахом денег доктора или дееспособного второго пилота. А сам Николай пополнит величайшую в галактике коллекцию игрушек. Своим собранием Сэйнт-Норт гордился так же сильно, как своим умением пить: целая каюта на нижнем уровне была отведена под увлечение капитана.  
Николай довольно осклабился и похлопал по нагрудному карману. Приятная тяжесть ручки успокаивала нервы. Теперь даже предстоящие переговоры с ИИ не казались чем-то ужасным.  
Это и было сдерживающим фактором некоторых вылазок «Кромешника». Если крейсеру по каким-то загадочным причинам не нравилась подвернувшаяся халтурка, корабль оставался недвижим. Из-за подобной выходки капитану Сэйнт-Норту закрыли доступ в атмосферы трёх планет в системе Кита. Не то чтобы ему сильно нравились эти планеты — на них Николая упорно называли «Цэйнт-Нотом» — но обидно было до жути!  
Если Искусственный Интеллект и на этот раз взбрыкнёт, Николай лично затолкает новенькую ручку в какое-нибудь отверстие на панели управления. Посмотрим, как это понравится вздорному компьютеру.

 

В ангарах стоял шум, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: в будние дни дальние доки были набиты пилотами, как мечты космических пиратов — золотом. Где-то в вышине тёмного потолка мигали сейчас огоньки видеокамер, но стражи порядка редко когда за ними следили. В особо людные дни происходящее на экране всё время напоминало потасовку, и отвлекаться от поедания сэндвича было вовсе незачем.  
Джек проскользнул мимо искрящего олгоя-хорхоя — судя по шляпке, женского пола — чудом избежал столкновения с тубой, которую сжимал в руках высоченный дед в форме флота, и лицом к лицу встретился с вяжущей шарф хульдрой. Она так свирепо выгнула кустистые брови, что Джек поспешно соскочил с куска розовой пряжи и просочился между двумя очень плотными работниками станции. От входа до стартового окна Z-17 было всего несколько сотен метров, но Джеку пришлось петлять. До пункта назначения он добрался перед самой отправкой: сопла кораблика жалобно чихнули и заверещали, разогреваясь.  
На фотографиях «летун» выглядел куда более презентабельным, нежели вживую: краска с корпуса уже давно облетела, и названия нельзя было разглядеть, крылья и обшивка местами проржавела так, что кудрявилась, а двигатель звучал, как сильно простуженный йети. Если бы «рекомендации» не были такими настойчивыми, Джек в жизни бы не ступил на борт этого кораблика. Но своим друзьям он привык доверять. Особенно таким влиятельным, как Джеймс Бэннет.  
«Рекомендации» его звучали как вежливая просьба, но больше всего походили на приказ. Партия Здравого смысла всегда руководствовалась тем, в честь чего и была названа. Поэтому часть её верных сотрудников нанималась со стороны, исходя из личных знакомств членов партии.  
Джек, чья фамилия затерялась среди озёрных краёв малой луны Хофроста, уже пару лет выполнял для Бэннета некоторые поручения. В основном связанные с передачей данных: Джек умел становиться невидимым, если того требовало дело. Ни на одном из кораблей — «летунов», как презрительно фыркал всякий раз Джейми — так и не заметили, что народу чуть-чуть прибавилось.  
Джеймс вызвал его неожиданно — пришлось собираться в спешке, кое-как рассовывая по карманам сухой паёк на пару дней и вещи, которые могли пригодиться, пока болтаешься в тёмном чулане на чужом корабле.  
— Вот, — стоило только парню войти в золочёный кабинет Бэннета, тот тут же сунул ему под нос объёмный красный конверт с большой, пахнущей мёдом и деньгами, печатью. — Передашь курьеру на Сатене. Данные на столе.  
Единственная фотография кораблика, который, по скромному мнению Джека, давно уже надо было списать, не вызывала доверия. Если она что и вызывала — так только смех.  
Теперь же, когда звездолёт предстал перед глазами посыльного во всём своём проржавленном великолепии, Джеку хотелось развернуться и твёрдым шагом прошествовать в ближайший паб. Но ноги и преступная ответственность понесли вперёд, к обветшалой каракатице, которая на ближайшие пару дней должна была стать его маленьким металлическим домом.


	2. Chapter 2

Все на корабле спали. Даже штурман, которому положено было бодрствовать: подбородок его утыкался в грудь, и рыжие пряди неровно подстриженных волос закрывали лицо. Он уснул прямо в кресле пилота, высоком и тёмном, почти вплавленном в основание мостика. На месте панели автопилотирования зияла наполненная остатками проводов дыра, но приборы исправно работали, двигатели мерно гудели, и постукивало что—то в глубине механизмов. Здесь, в головном отсеке, царила такая тишина, что можно было услышать топот ножек космических тараканов, шум вентиляторов, сопение штурмана и шорох сыпавшегося песка. Золотистые песчинки тонкими дорожками пересекали подлокотник и исчезали там, где лежала рука рыжего пилота. Сэнди платил свою дань. Антрацитовый песок расползался по коридорам «Кромешника». Команда видела хорошие сны.  
Джек перевернулся на бок и поплотнее запахнул свой плащ. Казалось, среди мягких мешков и запахов пшеницы уснуть было делом пяти минут, но увы… Ему слышались невероятные для космоса звуки: топот коней, торопливые детские шепотки и шум волн, и он с опаской поглядывал на вентиляционные трубы. Оставалась вероятность, что какой-нибудь полуночник смотрит фильм, а в чулане припрятали динамик, но Джек продолжал беспокойно ворочаться.  
Он оказался в длинном коридоре, который поедал свет. Стены с чавканьем пережёвывали фонарные столбы, а потом над землёй поднялся красноватый дым. Запахло горелой плотью и смертельными ударами, а ещё утратой и сухими слезами. Даже ни разу не видевший войны с лёгкостью понял бы, что она перед ним.  
Над горизонтом, который словно нарисовали неаккуратными мазками тёмной краски, расцвёл алый закат. Закричали птицы. Он не знал, как они называются — большие, чёрные, с пустыми глазами — но от одного их вида хотелось бежать на край света. Крикливые твари опустились на ближайший холмик, от которого поднимался дым, и начали пировать.  
Джек отвернулся.  
И увидел свою сестру.  
Темноволосая, босая, в платье, которое вышила мама, она стояла на покрытой красной пылью дороге.  
Она была слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разобрать выражение её лица, но Джек знал — ей страшно. Кому бы не было страшно в этой дыре? Нужно было увести её подальше от горького дыма. Подальше от страшных чёрных птиц. Подальше от войны.  
Джек побежал. В ничем незащищённые ступни врезались металлические осколки, лёгкие наполнились дымом, но фигурка сестры оставалась всё так же далеко, как бы быстро он не бежал.  
Когда дыхание стало причинять ощутимую боль, а глаза заслезились от яда, разлитого в воздухе, птицы закружились над девочкой.  
Джек упал. Он хотел выкрикнуть имя, но понял вдруг, что позабыл его.  
Из красного марева, разлитого по обочине, вышел рыжий широкоплечий человек в мундире и с удивлением уставился на невесть откуда взявшегося на дороге мальчишку. Кошмар теперь полностью принадлежал ему, и никаких живых детей он никогда здесь раньше не видел. Нужно было просыпаться… Нужно было проснуться прежде, чем здесь мальчишку обнаружит он…

— О, прекратил!  
— Говорил же, сразу надо было…  
— Капитан, при всём уважении, уберите посудину подальше от моих крошек.  
— Простите, мисси… — широкоплечий бородач в красной куртке со множеством карманов и глупой улыбкой во всё лицо загремел ведром. Насупившаяся девчушка в заляпанном всеми цветами радуги костюме и такими яркими волосами, которых не увидишь даже у изуверов с пограничной Ориона, облегчённо выдохнула. Несмотря на то, что оба стояли в тёмной кладовке над только что проснувшимся «зайцем», они словно и вовсе забыли о его присутствии.  
Джек попытался отодвинуться и тут же упёрся спиной в мешок — судя по ощущениям, с картошкой. Отступать было некуда.  
— Ээээ… — посланный Бэннетом курьер попытался подать голос, но в следующую секунду его окружили крошечные стрекочущие… штуки, и все слова разом позабылись. Механизмы напоминали одновременно чайные чашки и остроносых птичек со спутников Тарассана, и каждая была заботливо раскрашена эмалевыми красками. Одна даже была схожа по цвету с флагом Содружества.  
Джек сглотнул: когда на тебя пялятся столько пар крошечных глаз-лампочек, сложно оставаться хладнокровным. Ещё сложнее не волноваться, когда над тобой ощутимо нависла опасность быть выброшенным за борт прямиком в открытый космос. Такие «полёты» не заканчивались ничем хорошим. потому что финалом неизменно становились взорвавшиеся головы. А Джеку была дорога его голова.  
— Это мои феечки… — девушка наконец обратила внимание на съёжившегося под электрическими взглядами парня и смущённо отодвинула несколько механических крошек рукой. — Никак не могу заставить себя перебить им провод любопытства. Его легко найти — фиолетовый такой — но всякий раз…  
Бородатый мужлан предупреждающе кашлянул, и девчушка тут же замолчала. Без напоминания она, наверное, так и продолжила бы болтать.  
— Ничего не скажете, молодой человек? — мужчина скрестил руки на груди и приподнял кустистую чёрную бровь.  
— Милые пташки, — полувопросительно просипел Джек и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Бородач хмыкнул.  
— Что вы… со мной сделаете?  
— Он ещё спрашивает, ха! — мужчина всплеснул руками, вышел из чулана и принялся нарезать круги по коридору. — Что сделаем!  
Несколько механических птичек-«феечек» вылетело вслед за капитаном. Остальные расселись по мешкам с провиантом. Девушка с разноцветными волосами улыбнулась и покрепче сжала гаечный ключ.  
— Зачем ты сюда забрался?  
— Я… — Джек инстинктивно полез в карман — проверить пахнущую мёдом посылку от Бэннета — но пальцы его нашарили пустоту. Вот дьявол! Стало быть, выронил, и теперь невесть сколько стоящий конверт ютится среди морковки и солений, — …хотел добраться до Сатена.  
Лучше всего лгать, говоря правду. Ведь Джеку и в самом деле нужно было попасть на планетку в системе Клетис. Можно сказать, что друг посоветовал транспорт, упомянуть про кражу кошелька или ещё чего-нибудь в этом духе. Хорошенькая печальная история. И, конечно, толика надежды, что его не выкинут за борт. Может, выдумать братца на Сатене, который смог бы заплатить по приезду?  
— Сатен? Тогда ты ошибся кораблём, эээ… — девушка подалась вперёд, явно не зная, как обратиться к собеседнику, и Джек тут же назвал своё имя. И мысленно выругался. Но раз уж он решил лгать через правду, то пусть уж так оно и будет.  
— Джек… Джэээээээээээк… — смешно протянула она, словно перекатывая звучание имени по языку и зубам. — Коротко и ясно, мне нравится. Я — Тус. Капитана зовут Николай, но лучше его всё-таки называть «капитаном». Прикипел к своему званию.  
Джек выдохнул и вынул руку из кармана.  
— Вы не собираетесь выкидывать меня за борт?  
Глаза Тус мгновенно округлились — она даже инструмент опустила и прижалась щекой к сидящей на её плече механической птичке.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— А разве с «зайцами» так не поступают…ну…кхм…  
Нельзя же предугадать, как они среагируют на слово «пираты». Но это было единственно верное умозаключение: Джейми обычно отправлял незаконные грузы с незарегистрированным транспортом, ржавыми железяками вроде этой, и совершенно логично было бы предположить…  
Джек немало уж перевидал пиратов. Кое-кто придерживался хулиганского стиля и носил с собой скальпы или кости, кое-кто косил под офисных служащих, но все как один чаще всего избавлялись от лишних людей старым проверенным способом. Провинившегося заталкивали в дальний шлюз — или мусоропровод, если капитан корабля на самом деле был романтиком — а потом открывали. Не было ничего страшнее смерти в космосе, ибо она была самой незаметной. Шанс найти труп ничтожно мал, шанс уличить преступника — соответственно, тоже.  
От неловкой паузы Джека спас Николай, который, хорошенько вымерив коридор, снова заглянул в кладовую.  
— Непутёвый, ты готовить умеешь?

Джек умел. То есть он не был, конечно, изысканным поваром первого класса, и его навыки ограничивались запечённым в каменном сыре мясом, но, как оказалось, капитану было довольно и этого. Всю дорогу до кухни Сэйнт-Норт восхвалял достоинства прожаренной грудинки какой-то неизвестной зверюги, а Тус тихо объясняла, что корабельный повар готовит исключительно вегетарианскую пищу. Ни капитан, ни девушка-механик — к этому надо было привыкнуть, надо же! — не могли даже яичницу адекватно пожарить. Другие бы на их месте уже давно научились методом проб и ошибок, но их случай был уникальным. К тому же, повар, он же штурман, очень не любил, когда на кухне царил хаос. А расстроенного штурмана не любил весь экипаж. Кому понравится вместо привычных тушёных овощей есть тарквианских слизомух?  
Джек попытался поведать новым знакомым свою «печальную историю», но это казалось совершенно невозможным. Они с завидным постоянством перебивали не только его самого, но и друг друга.  
Капитан притащил пару мешков из кладовой, Тус показала шкафы с посудой и объяснила, что все консервированные холодцы, паштеты и тушёное мясо отправились в мусоропровод. «Если Сэнди что взбредёт в голову, то переубедить его уже сложно. А когда ещё и корабль на его стороне…» — объяснила она, доставая крохотную феечку из кастрюли.  
Когда оба исчезли из кухни, оставив Джека наедине с будущим завтраком, он понял три вещи. Первое: никто не собирается от него избавляться, и это не могло не радовать. Второе: необходимо как можно быстрее найти красный конверт и всё-таки выяснить, в какой порт направляется эта посудина. И третье: экипаж корабля, на который он попал по ошибке, состоит исключительно из сумасшедших. Нормальные люди — пусть даже и пираты — никогда бы не стали доверять незнакомцу, заныкавшемуся в кладовой, чтобы попасть в такую дыру, как Сатен.

 

Штурман оказался высоким, рыжеволосым и отчего-то смутно знакомым Джеку. Он демонстративно хмыкнул, глянув на то, с каким явным удовольствием Тус и Ник уплетают свиные рёбрышки, и недовольно покосился на замершего у стены поварёнка.  
— Чего стоишь? Садись, малыш! Я такой нормальной еды уже давненько не видывал! — Сэйнт-Норт похлопал по столу и громко заржал, разбрызгивая подливку.  
Штурман — вроде бы его звали Сэнди, до чего же женское имя, — присоединился к команде. Пододвинув к себе блюдо с овощным рагу, он вдруг кивнул Джеку и совершенно искренне улыбнулся. Сложно было понять, что на уме у такого человека: с виду суровый, а улыбка совершенно обезоруживающая. Правду что ли говорят про добряков-здоровяков?  
Джек плюхнулся на металлический стул. Наглость — второе счастье. Может, и говорят, что судьбу искушать не стоит — ведь пираты в любую минуту передумать могут — но в данный момент голос пустого желудка звучал куда отчётливее.  
— Тус мне сказала, что ты на Сатен попасть хотел, а? — хоть капитан и говорил с набитым ртом, но понять фразу было не слишком сложно.  
Джек заметил, как штурман недовольно покосился, всем своим видом говоря: «Кэп, помилуйте, не говорите с набитым ртом!», но Николай этого, конечно, не увидел. Или не захотел увидеть.  
Джек кивнул, делая вид, что старательно счищает с мяса соус. Он и в самом деле его не любил, но поднимать глаза почему-то не хотелось.  
— Кто ж такой добрый сказал, что мы летим на Сатен?  
Джек подождал продолжения, а потом пожал плечами.  
— Могли бы высадить тебя в любом ближайшем порту, не проблема…  
Поразительно! Пираты, которые не выбрасывают «зайцев» в космос, а участливо кормят и довозят до космопорта. Да где такие только рождаются?  
— …но дело в том, что мы не знаем, когда будет этот ближайший порт. В сущности, мы даже не знаем, будет ли он вообще.  
Мифическая удача Джека, похоже, только что от него отвернулась.


	3. Chapter 3

«Кромешник» был небольшим кораблем. Вотчина капитана гнездилась ближе к «корням», на нижнем уровне, комнатка Тус находилась рядом с машинным отделением, а Сэнди, казалось, почти всё своё время проводил на мостике. Отсек с жилыми комнатами покрывался пылью, ибо каждый член экипажа был слишком увлечён своим делом. Более-менее обжитыми выглядели только кухня и небольшая комната отдыха сразу за постом управления. И все помещения корабля равномерно покрывал слой хлама. Хорошо, что коридоры были исключением из общего правила захламления — иначе пришлось бы вырубить искусственную гравитацию, потому что воздухоплавание осталось бы единственным возможным способом перемещения.  
Джек много не понимал в этой жизни. Почему утверждали, что Вселенная постоянно расширяется, но торговые пути не меняются вот уже несколько сотен лет? Почему даже на холодных заснеженных астероидах живут люди? Почему он до сих пор рискует своей шкурой ради Бэннета, хотя мог бы давно устраивать жизнь на какой-нибудь отдалённой планетке? И, конечно, какого чёрта капитан «Кромешника» подписал самый идиотский в мире контракт?  
Николай с лёгкостью, граничащей с идиотизмом, поведал о том, что «Кромешник» ищет Тинтель. Прямо за столом, после того, как залпом осушил огромный стакан молока. Ещё и похвастался будущим вознаграждением.  
— Шутите? — выпалил тогда Джек и с удивлением обнаружил, что его реакцию никто не поддерживает. Нормальные люди давно бы уже рассмеялись и похлопали капитана по спине за хорошую шутку. Но Тус глядела на Джека с недоумением, а Сэнди был слишком занят салатом.  
Никто не искал Тинтель. Ни одни пират, даже совсем потерявший рассудок, не отправился бы в открытый космос на поиски планеты, о которой рассказывают сказки.  
Тинтель. Фармацевтический рай. Энергетический Эдем. Астероид с собственной атмосферой, дрейфующий где-то в районе системы Элсвера. Жизнь там ограничивается не очень разумными растениями, зато полезных ископаемых и редких полимеров столько, что и не представить. Только на Тинтеле можно отыскать лекарство от талассийской зависимости или пунцовой лихорадки, только этот кусок космических сокровищ может выдать решение множества энергетических проблем. Особо безумные истории говорили об огромном дереве, которое корнями проникало в самую суть астероида, и являлось своего рода мозговым центром планеты. Если задать ему вопрос, он ответит на него всеми известными ему способами — и, конечно, только правду.  
Сэйнт-Норт вытер усы, на которых остались молочные капли, и расхохотался. Смех у него был похож на детский — который не удержать и который так хочется снова найти, когда вырастаешь. Он не стих даже тогда, когда капитан понял, что Джек более чем серьёзен.  
— Вы ищете Тинтель? Где? Может… — он развёл руки в стороны и отчаянно зажестикулировал. — Может, мне стоит успокоиться, потому что какие-нибудь феи из Радужного королевства продали вам карту за единорога?  
— Думаешь, мы его не найдём?  
Что-то было в голосе капитана — что-то такое, что заставило Джека засомневаться. Если эти пираты такие исключительные, почему бы им и дальше не побыть исключительными и не найти мифическую золотую жилу?  
— А вы можете найти то, что не нашло Содружество?  
На секунду повисло тягостное молчание.  
— Нет, Сэнди, всё, сдаюсь, я тебе должен, — выпалил вдруг Николай, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Как ты узнал?  
Пилот ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. Тус охнула.  
— Вы опять спорите на деньги? Мальчишки! Что я вам говорила? — она опёрлась руками на стол и скривила губы. — Я тоже хочу участвовать!  
— В следующий раз, дорогая! — проходя мимо Джека, капитан хлопнул его по плечу и направился в сторону мостика. — Когда к нам заберётся ещё один шпион.  
— Чт… Я не шпион! — выпалил Джек, вскакивая с места и опрокидывая тарелку.  
— О! Шпион, который не знает, что он шпион. Мы словно коллекционируем редкости! — радостный голос капитана раздался уже из коридора.  
Тус вздохнула и заправила за ухо непослушную фиолетово-голубую прядь:  
— Так обидно… Ещё и посуда за нами.  
Стайка механических птичек вылетела из вентиляционного отверстия и принялась загружать грязные тарелки в мойку.  
Джек так и стоял у стола, пытаясь понять, что вообще только что произошло.  
Содержание красного конверта, пахнущего мёдом и деньгами, стало вдруг очень сильно его волновать.

 

Николай веселился. На самом деле он веселился почти каждое мгновение своей жизни, потому что иначе не смог бы жить. Наверное, именно поэтому он коллекционировал игрушки. Наверное, из-за этого он и пустил Джека на борт.  
«Кромешник» не был простым кораблём, его внешний вид никак не соответствовал содержанию, и это было очень хорошей защитой. Ничто не могло укрыться от ИИ — даже умеющий обманывать датчики курьер, ловкий, как кошка, и бесшумный, как призрак. Стоило Джеку ступить на платформу «Кромешника», как насмешливый голос крейсера сообщил капитану о вторжении. Через минуту — или, если быть точным, через сорок девять секунд — Николай Сэйнт-Норт знал о Джеке достаточно для того, чтобы не вышвыривать его пинком обратно в ангар. Капитан не понаслышке знал, что могут сделать с курьером, вернувшимся слишком рано. К тому же Николай был слишком любопытен: когда твой работодатель засылает на твой же корабль лазутчика, ситуация кажется интересной. Мистер Бэннет либо слишком сильно верил в существование Тинтеля и потому хотел узнать его точное местоположение, либо начал играть в куда более изощрённую игру. Сэйнт-Норт не был обязан рисовать для нанимателя звёздные карты, поэтому первый вариант выглядел куда более логичным. Однако капитан «Кромешника» научился не слишком доверять логике, когда встретил Сэнди и его говорящий корабль. Как ни странно, язвительность ИИ заставила Николая снова поверить в чудеса.  
А ночью, когда капитан узнал о Джеке столько, сколько не знал даже он сам, Николай решил, что команде необходима свежая кровь.  
Ночи на «Кромешнике» вообще были полны чудес. Первый же сон, который Николай увидел на борту, заставил его проснуться с криками и бешено бьющимся сердцем. Кошмар. Не из тех, о которых можно забыть, стоит только рассказать их кому-нибудь при свете дня, а совсем другого рода. Густой, как кровь, тёмный, как душа отпетого негодяя и такой страшный, какой не бывала даже бывшая Сэйнт-Нортовская тёща. ИИ был настоящим сокровищем: его знания позволяли найти даже самые мифические планетки, звёзды и спутники, он мог в мгновение ока рассчитать тысячи маршрутов и вытащить экипаж из самой ужасной беды, просто изменив обшивку или вырастив пару фотонных пушек на крыльях. Но у всего этого была своя цена. Команда платила спокойным сном.  
Николай был слишком добр, чтобы втягивать во всё это маленькую Тус, и она видела кошмары не чаще, чем раньше, на своём родном Резце. Основной удар брал на себя Сэнди. В конце концов, это был его корабль.  
Сэйнт-Норт был номинальным капитаном. Несмотря на всю свою инфальтильность, он мог взять ситуацию под контроль и твёрдо руководить своими людьми. Николай был уверен, что и Сэнди способен на всё это. Тем не менее, однажды рыжеволосый штурман оказался перед старым ворчуном Николаем, который мечтал о космических путешествий, и предложил корабль. С несколькими условиями, конечно, но среди них не было денег. А это Сэйнт-Норта более чем устраивало.  
Он знал Сэнди давно — тот жил по соседству вместе с матерью, пока та не умерла. Юноша угодил в армию, и она не отпускала его долгие двадцать лет. Горн непрекращающейся войны выковал для Сэнди новое сердце, и теперь он слишком сильно ценил слова. Может, ему нужен был капитан из-за молчания. Может, из-за постоянных кошмаров, которые испытывали его стойкость. Может, из-за ИИ, о происхождении которого он почти ничего не сообщил. А, может, из-за всего сразу.  
«Кромешник» научил Сэнди ходить по снам. А сны открывали души, как книги. Маленькая библиотека экипажа заслужила доверие — и его же заслуживал темноволосый парень, который теперь думал, что ошибся кораблём.  
О красном конверте ИИ не сказал никому.


	4. Chapter 4

Капитанский мостик был куда более представительным, чем тот, что вообразил себе Джек. Помятый вид корабля и проржавевший корпус навевали мысли о старенькой панели управления и ободранных креслах, неработающих лампочках и приклеенных скотчем рычагах. На деле же оборудование мостика напоминало о виденном на рекламных плакатах Армии Содружества. Только цвета были помрачнее.  
Кресло пилота, словно вплавленное в пол, было похоже на трон. Подлокотники соединялись прямо с панелью управления, а вот самого штурвала нигде не было видно. Вероятно, выдвигался из-под панели. На любом другом пиратском судне количество беспорядочно торчащих, бесхозных проводов было куда большим, чем на «Кромешнике». Удивительно, как захламлённость жилых помещений отличалась от чистоты мостика. То ли капитан содержал своё «святая святых» в идеальном порядке, то ли штурман не терпел бардака. За ним станется, вегетарианцы порою чудят.  
— Джек! — капитан повернулся на вертящемся кресле, а потом поднял руки и сделал ещё один кружочек. Для полноты картины не хватало только восторженного визга. — Вижу, с посудой вы справились. Следующей готовит Тус. Помнишь об этом?  
Николай подмигнул механику, и она рассеянно кивнула.  
— Может, расскажете, на что спорили?  
— Что ещё за разговоры о шпионе?  
Девушка и Джек начали говорить одновременно, потом переглянулись — парень насупился, а предводительница механических фей знаком показала, что Джек может продолжать. Но продолжить он не успел.  
— Тссс… — капитан приложил палец к губам и прикрыл глаза. — Прекрасно прозвучали! Стоит организовать хор, у меня неплохой бас! А Сэнди будет играть на треугольнике!  
Пилот, колдовавший у карт в самом углу помещений, не поднимая взгляда, показал Нику большой палец.  
— Он даже согласен! Ну, ребят, вечером репетиция?  
Внезапно зашипели динамики внутренней связи, и Сэйнт-Норт несколько переменился в лице.  
— Окей, тогда в субботу. Как раз успеем уже свалить с Тинтеля и разживёмся деньжатами. Правда?  
Шипение прекратилось, и Николай удовлетворённо кивнул своим планам.  
— Со всем уважением, капитан, но… — Джек силился подобрать нужные слова, но на ум пришло только одно. — Что это вообще было?  
— Дорогой курьер партии Здравого смысла, я могу задать тот же вопрос.  
Джек возмущённо вскинулся, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, готовый разразиться гневной тирадой, но тут же почувствовал, что и слова вымолвить не может.  
Они всё знали. И тем не менее вытащили его из кладовой, разделили с ним еду, и он всё ещё стоит здесь, в самом важном помещении корабля, а не болтается в вакууме где-то между Сциллой и Харибдой.  
Пираты? О, нет. Безумцы? Возможно. Но не дураки, это уж точно.  
— Но почему шпион?  
— Потому что я проиграл, а Сэнди опять оказался прав. И когда-нибудь я выясню, как он это делает, — последнюю фразу Николай пробормотал совсем тихо, но её всё равно расслышали все.  
— Вы спорили, не шпион ли он? Да это же сразу видно! — Тус стукнула кулачком по раскрытой ладони. — Упустила лёгкие деньги!..  
— Вы думали… что я пробрался на корабль, чтобы выследить местонахождение какой-то грёбанной мифической планеты? Без нужного оборудования и картографических прибамбасов?  
— Ты мог их спрятать, — Ник развёл руками. — Или просто послать боссу какой-нибудь высокочастотный сигнал. Но системы не нашли ничего постороннего, когда засекли, как ты крадёшься по коридорам.  
Его засекли приборы? Почти сразу же? Быть того не может. Ни один набитый гайками корабельный мозг не мог засечь его до сего дня. Даже оборудование Содружества — железяки легко обманывать. Гораздо легче, чем людей.  
— Ваш бортовой компьютер меня засёк? — Джек фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Сегодня день небылиц какой-то! Драгоценные астероиды, обвинения в шпионаже, комп, который я не могу обмануть…  
— Капитан, позвольте вставить слово.  
Голос донёсся откуда-то сверху и сбоку — твёрдый и немного хриплый. Джек повернул голову, но Сэнди всё ещё копался в картах и, по всей видимости, молчал. Динамики?  
Сэйнт-Норт махнул рукой в приглашающем жесте, и голос из динамиков продолжил.  
— Заметить камеры легко, датчики движения — детский лепет. Изменение массы почти незначительное, никаких электронных девайсов, даже встроенных мобильных коммуникаций. Техника дыхания — замечательно, чулан — идеально, кому охота рыться в картошке. Аплодисментов не дождёшься, дышишь всё равно громко, лжёшь тоже так себе. Единственное, что действительно стоит похвалы: изменение температуры — знатный обман тепловизоров. Любой компьютер сжёг бы собственную плату, пытаясь тебя найти. Но меня обычно никто не учитывает.  
Кто-то, видимо, сейчас очень собой наслаждался. Нашёл мелкого курьера, ха-ха, возьми с полки пирожок. Да кем себя возомнил этот умник?  
— Может, покажешься, герой, которого никто не учитывает?  
Тус настойчиво дёргала Джека за рукав, но он отмахнулся.  
— Ты на него смотришь! — драматично заключил капитан, разводя руки в стороны и гордо улыбаясь.  
— Вы? — недоверчиво переспросил Джек.  
Динамики зашлись хриплым смехом, который тут же попытались замаскировать под кашель.  
— Корабль, Джек!  
Да старик, должно быть, шутит! Впрочем, вспоминая предыдущие его «шутки»…  
— Ох, капитан слишком любит эффектные разоблачения… Зачем столько мороки? — Тус покачала головой. — Пойду проверю двигатели, утром меня смущала парочка гаек. Жалобы есть?  
— Подвихревой катализатор, — откликнулись динамики.  
— Подтяну, что смогу. Но это к кэпу, новые детальки денег стоят, а у него вечные аукционы пластиковых машинок.  
— Подвихревой катализатор, капитан, — повторил голос корабля, и тон его на этот раз был ледяным.  
— Сразу после Тинтеля! — отсалютовал Ник. — И раз уж наш дорогой ИИ явил себя миру, позволь представить вас как следует. Джек, как ты уже заметил, наш звездолёт весьма прямолинеен, и прошу быть с ним… кхм… повежливей. Раз уж тебе пока некуда от нас деваться, привыкай к команде, о твоём маленьком деле ещё успеем поговорить. Кстати, ИИ зовём Питчем, по заводскому номеру П.И.Т.Ч.-31. В общем, он славный малый, если к нему привыкнуть.  
— П.И.Т.Ч.? Прогрессирующее Искусственное Течение Чуши? Паникующая И Торопливая Чертовка?  
— Капитан, на борту слабоумный.  
— Только один? — Николай приподнял кустистые брови и тут же рассмеялся собственной шутке.  
Будь «Кромешник» человеком, он бы сейчас нервно поджал губы. Даже у кораблей есть терпение.

Питч не показывался кому попало — если нужно, он мог долго молчать. (Хоть и мстил потом саркастическими потоками и злобными шутками, вроде криков ужаса по внутренней связи посреди ночи.) Тем правильнее выглядело решение Николая познакомить Джека с командой. Судя по звёздным картам «Кромешника», которые иногда составляли сами себя, Тинтель болтался где-то на орбите крупной планеты в самом сердце Титанического разлома. Про эту часть космоса ходила дурная слава, и ни один капитан в жизни бы не направил туда корабль. Когда Сэйнт-Норт высказал сомнения о курсе из-за близости одной из чёрных дыр, Питч хмыкнул. А хмыканье ИИ несло в себе много слов, начиная саркастическим: «Как же, ага» и заканчивая театральным: «Разве вы мне не верите?». Николай тогда вздохнул с облегчением — если бы Питч в ответ на просьбу о поиске Тинтеля ответил «нет», пришлось бы отсылать Бэннету письмо с извинениями. А новая ручка с лазером хорошо смотрелась в комнате с игрушками.  
Держать под рукой талантливого лазутчика не вредно, особенно когда направляешься на неизвестный астероид за неизвестной субстанцией. Она, кстати, по словам Питча, тоже не была выдумкой.  
Иногда Николаю казалось, что «Кромешник» знает слишком многое — и ещё больше сможет узнать, если только захочет. От этого усиливалось его сходство с некоторыми пережитками прошлого, вроде всемогущих бессмертных правителей, которые прятались в горах и поражали людей молниями. А от этого сходства рождался страх, которым Сэйнт-Норт не делился ни с кем. Однажды он попробовал завести об этом разговор с пилотом, но тот одним только языком жестов смог уверить Ника, что всё будет в порядке, и нечего о таком беспокоиться. Глаза Сэнди, однако, говорили о другом.  
Уж он-то знал куда больше, чем напридумывалл себе Сэйнт-Норт. Ведь Сэнди был единственным, кто мог управлять «Кромешником», когда этого требовала ситуация.  
Звездолёт был вполне самодостаточен — но, тем не менее, без команды бороздить космические просторы не мог. Капитан знал, что это всё из-за «особого» топлива, которым, помимо стандартных элементов двигательного реактора, питался корабль.  
Сны.  
Искусственному Интеллекту не нужен сон — только диагностика и редкие перезагрузки. Но Питч не был обычным ИИ. Он спал и даже видел сны — только сам этого не замечал.  
Ему всегда снился один и тот же кошмар — красное небо, чёрная земля и гул далёкой войны. Этот кошмар убивал его. И приходилось обменивать чужие сны на кошмары «Кромешника».  
Только во сне Питч вспоминал, кто он есть — или, по крайней мере, кем он был. В краткие моменты на грани пробуждения, когда Сэнди ссыпал светлый песок своих снов в рецепторы корабля, туда, где песчинки темнели и становились похожими на пепел, хриплый голос ИИ становился голосом командора. Они с Сэнди были боевыми товарищами. Им удалось разглядеть самую суть войны — так детально, что хотелось тут же забыть об этом. Планетарные и галактические войны навевали настоящий страх, ибо их масштаб был воистину ужасным. Планеты стирались в пыль. Города покрывались ядерным льдом. Многие обитаемые астероиды как раз и были осколками прежде наполненных жизнью планет.  
«Кромешником» командор стал тогда, когда лапы войны дотянулись до его родной системы. Тогда потускнели всего его идеалы, тогда война стала по-настоящему бессмысленной и тогда армия придумала, как можно повыгоднее использовать предателей. Из сорока двух крейсеров, выкованных из металла, радиации и человеческих душ, только «Кромешник» теперь бороздил космические просторы. Сэнди выкрал друга у тех, кому когда-то служил, но не успел его спасти. Командор отныне был заключён в груду всезнающего металла, а его воспоминания остались во снах и привычках, проскальзывающих иногда сквозь грубый саркастический щит. До сих пор, когда Питч прокладывал маршрут, из динамиков лился мелодичный свист. В кресло пилота до сих пор мог садиться только Сэнди: даже если Питч и не помнил об их былой дружбе, инстинктивно он всё же позволял управлять кораблём. Доверие к боевому товарищу въелось в самую суть командора.  
Сэнди перестал говорить, потому что боялся, что однажды, открыв рот, сможет только кричать.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он не сможет выдержать ещё один кошмар, в котором снова ставший самим собой командор поднимает со смешанного с пеплом и кровью песка тело своей жены. Сэнди забирал этот кошмар себе, и дремавший Питч уже не видел себя, похожего скорее на тень, чем на человека, в отчаянии ищущего среди осколков войны свою дочь.  
Приходило утро, и Сэнди обнаруживал, что снова выдержал. Он покрепче смыкал зубы, почаще улыбался команде и никогда не забывал о том, что дочь Питча на самом деле можно найти. Когда-нибудь они смогут это сделать — и не во сне, а наяву.


	5. Chapter 5

— Предлагаете мне остаться с вами?  
Комната Сэйнт-Норта была наполнена детством — или, по крайней мере, той его частью которая до конца жизни жила в сердцах повзрослевших мальчишек. Такого количества заводных машинок, стреляющих искрами роботов, деревянных дирижаблей и миниатюрных солдатиков Джек не видел даже в витрине универмага на Селене. Николай возвёл коллекционирование в ранг своей собственной религии. Вокруг постоянно что-то верещало, что-то тихонько попискивало, а иногда взрывалось, и темноволосый курьер всё время вертел головой и вздрагивал от очередного особого шумного «бума».  
— Тебе не нравится эта идея? На «Кромешнике» партия Здравого смысла тебя не достанет — само его существование этому здравому смыслу противоречит! Ты же должен им, так?  
Джек медленно кивнул, глядя в пол. Должен, да не им. Скорее, самому себе.  
— И что тебе мешает послать этих напыщенных идиотов куда подальше?  
Интересно, может ли пират поверить, если Джек ответит «долг»? А не пират?  
Парень промолчал. Николай вздохнул и раскрутил винт на одном из свисающих с потолка самолётиков.  
— Ты уже ошибся кораблём! Говоришь, вёз с собой что-то? И потерял? Думаешь, Бэннет будет этому рад?  
— Капитан, вы ничего обо мне не знаете — даже если и утверждаете обратное. Давайте сойдёмся на том, что вы не скинете меня за борт, а я спокойно посижу в чулане и не буду вам мешать. А с Джейми я сам разберусь, когда вы уже найдёте ему этот мифический Тинтель. Если вообще найдёте.  
Николай нахмурился и кивнул. Всего о человеке узнать через цифры и официальные данные, конечно, нельзя — это капитан знал. А также он знал, что неделя на «Кромешнике» может многое изменить.  
Он и сам не понимал, почему так вцепился в эту идею: во что бы то ни стало оставить ненастоящего шпиона на корабле. Просто странно было видеть, как ИИ разговаривает с кем-то, кому не стоило доверять.

Джек действительно отправился в тот злополучный чулан, в котором его застукали, но вовсе не для того, чтоб провести там остаток полёта. Он должен был найти красный конверт, который нужно было отвести на Сатен. Джек хотел сам удостовериться в том, что Джейми мог оказаться хитрой змеёй. Верить в это не хотелось, потому что если бы не Бэннеты… Если бы не Бэннеты, Джек гнул бы сейчас спину на черепаховой плантации или оставлял здоровье в астероидных полях.  
Джек облазил чулан на четвереньках, осмотрел каждую полку и даже заглянул в мешки с овощами. Ни среди картошки, ни среди морковки, ни среди подозрительных пупырчатых плодов не было и следа конверта. Он устало опустился на один из ящиков. Успокоиться никак не удавалось.  
— Всё? Я надеялся, ты ещё немного тут поломойкой поработаешь. Вид сзади, надо сказать, отличный, — динамики ожили так внезапно, что Джек подскочил и крепко стукнулся головой о полку. Питч противно захихикал.  
— Ты хоть когда-нибудь отключаешься?  
— Представляешь себе почти полностью автоматизированный космический корабль с отключённым мозгом? Страшно не становится?  
Джек потёр ушиблённую макушку. В ту же секунду откуда-то сверху на него спланировал красный конверт, всё ещё пахнущий мёдом.  
— Это искал?  
Курьер вцепился в бумагу и тут же заметил сорванную печать. Проклятье!  
— А содержимое?  
В ответ на колени Джека упала груда покорёженного металла размером с ладонь. Он болезненно скривился.  
— Больно же! Что это за дрянь?  
— Дрянь из твоего конверта. Можешь сказать мне спасибо.  
— Спасибо?  
— Я никому её не показал. Меж тем, это отлично сконструированный червь, который должен был вгрызться в мою систему и вытащить интересующую его информацию. Одного он не учёл…  
— Тебя?  
— Мои ядовитые внутренности.  
Джек зашвырнул «червя» в угол и вытер руки о штаны. От железяки пахло мёдом и деньгами — сомневаться в том, откуда она вылезла, не стоило.  
— Нет, серьёзно, лучше не грызть провода «Кромешника».  
— Это указание на будущее?  
— Тебя не жалко, можешь грызть, если приспичит. Отправишься в эту же кладовку.  
Джек надеялся, что этот П.И.Т.Ч. смог разглядеть негодование, отразившееся на его лице. И как только его терпит команда! Как вообще возможно жить на корабле, который огрызается день и ночь?  
Питч, похоже, не собирался продолжать разговор, и Джек принялся вертеть в руках конверт. Если внутри лежала вещь, способная покалечить ИИ, значит, Джейми знал, куда посылает Джека. И это «куда» вовсе не было Сатеном.  
Сдержать обещание не получилось — уже через несколько минут из динамиков донёсся тоненький голосок Тус, которая просила «господина шпиона» проследовать к машинному отсеку.  
Джек пару мгновений подумал, а потом поднялся и выскользнул в коридор. Голос механика подсказывал ему дорогу — и Джек подумал, что наличие Искусственного Интеллекта на корабле всё-таки многое упрощает.

Тус сидела на коленях перед громадной цистерной и от этого казалась ещё меньше, чем была на самом деле. Она и так еле доставала Джеку до плеча, а уж теперь и вовсе словно сровнялась размером со своими крошечными феями.  
Разноцветные волосы она кое-как собрала в пучок, чтобы они не мешались в работе. Как ни странно, бесформенная куртка валялась рядом, оставляя плечи и спину незащищёнными от искр и горячего пара. То ли Тус была уверена, что с ней ничего не случится, то ли машины сами не решались трогать ту, что так о них заботиться… В своей стихии девушка выглядела уже не так дико, как в чулане или на кухне. Даже цвет её волос теперь почти не выделялся в свете разноцветных ламп и на фоне разводов на стенах. Царство пара и металла удивительно ей шло.  
Тус отодвинула железную крышку, вытащила откуда-то снизу целый ворох проводов и связала некоторые из них узлом. Она наклонилась так низко, что среди покрывающей её кожу копоти Джек заметил тонкие шрамы, тянущиеся по лопаткам и исчезающие за тканью майки. Раньше Тус никогда не поворачивалась к нему спиной, и он просто не мог их заметить…  
— Подай-ка ключ на 17, — попросила Тус, вытянув правую руку. Джек поспешил к раскинутым прямо по полу инструментам, но тут один из вьющихся вдоль стены шлангов зашевелился, подхватил нужный ключ и вложил его в девичью ладошку.  
— Спасибо, — буркнула механик, возвращая крышку на место. Джек подождал, пока она прикрутит шайбу, удерживающую задвижку, и оповестил о своём приходе, прочистив горло.  
— О, шпион! Спасибо, что покинул чулан. Я думала, не станешь… Напугали мы тебя, должно быть?  
Напугали? Да это он тут должен был всех испугать, если бы до конверта добрался капитан!  
— Меня пугает только отсутствие поблизости космопортов.  
— Я люблю порты! Столько кораблей, столько интересных историй! Правда, теперь как минимум пару недель без них… Зато потом!...  
— Пару недель? — Джек практически услышал, как заскрипели у него в голове нерадостные мысли. Он попытался отогнать особенно назойливую, в которой кораблик затягивало в чёрную дыру. — И ты веришь, что вы сможете найти этот… Тинтель?  
Тус накинула куртку и поманила Джека ключом — из пара и шума машинного отделения они вышли в тишину и серебро коридоров.  
— Слышал когда-нибудь про Тод-13?  
— Потерянный спутник Лебена? Тот, на котором живёт жрица, способная исцелить любые раны? Этот Тод?  
Девушка кивнула:  
— Так вот, представь себе, от Лебена он улетел не так далеко, а Эскулап очень милый.  
— Эскулап?  
— Жрица оказалась жрецом, но врач он отменный.  
— Постой… То есть вы действительно побывали на этом самом Тоде? Не под релаксирующими вакцинами?  
— Спросишь про грибы — натравлю на тебя всю стаю своих крошек. Будешь неделю по коридорам бегать.  
Динамики выплеснули хриплый, похожий на кашель, смех.  
Джек закатил глаза.  
— И часто он так?  
— Почти всегда, — Тус улыбнулась. — Но это не мешает. Одиноким на «Кромешнике» себя не почувствуешь.  
— Даже в душе?  
Девушка вдруг смутилась: Джек впервые видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро краснел.  
— С этим теперь всё в порядке. А не будет в порядке — на винтики разберу всю хвостовую часть, — последнюю фразу Тус намеренно произнесла очень громко.  
— Личное пространство здесь уважают все, на самом деле. Как в семье.  
Слово «семья» ещё никогда не представало перед Джеком таким хаотичным образом. Раньше его семья ограничивалась пространством отсека с криокамерами, после — покровительством Бэннетов. Хотя последние о семье знали меньше, чем позволено знать человеческому существу.

Ледяной Джек таял.  
Так прозвали его ещё там, на родине, о которой он ничего не помнил: маленький Джек удивительно стойко переносил низкие температуры. Хотя его народ и так не отличался теплолюбивостью. Для путешествия в огромном корабле, который должен был открыть другие миры, нужны были самые стойкие, ведь в заморозке предстояло провести без малого сотню лет. За такой огромный срок что угодно могло пойти не так: расстроиться системы жизнеобеспечения, отказать двигатели, перемкнуть даже самая надёжная электроника. Но случилось то, чего никто предвидеть не смог — смена курса, которая отодвинула окончание полёта на целых двести лет вперёд. Когда снежно-белый корабль с небывалыми холодными двигателями разбился на плато серой планеты Веспер, в самом центре обитаемой части Вселенной, из пятисот семнадцати криокамер работающими остались только одиннадцать. И только два участника безумной экспедиции добрались до другой цивилизации — Джек и его сестра. За триста лет ледяного сна они подросли всего на десять лет, и знания чужой культуры и языка впитались в них вместе с радиосигналами, принимаемыми разбитым кораблём.  
Вызволенные из криогенной заморозки, дети другого, холодного мира, плывущего в Мироздании за сотни галактик отсюда, оказались просто брошенными сиротами. А Бэннеты, финансирующие спасательную операцию, жестоко разочаровались. Они не любили терять деньги. И найденные дети стали работать.  
Девочка вскоре заболела: то ли не выдержала чужеродной атмосферы, то ли была просто слишком мала для этого закованного в металл мира. Бэннеты пытались поставить её на ноги. Бог знает сколько стоили лекарства и содержание, но в конце концов девочку не удержали на этом свете. Джек теперь работал и за неё тоже. За её смерть, наказывая себя и свою свободу из дня в день. Это и было его долгом.  
А теперь он начал таять — и самым ужасным было то, что ему это нравилось. Экипаж «Кромешника», похоже, мог расположить к себе даже каннибала.  
Джек всё чаще слушал рассказы о чужих жизнях — и с удивлениям выдавал факты из своей.  
Он говорил с капитаном о путешествиях, с Тус — обо всём на свете, и даже научился молчать с Сэнди. Он привык к Питчу и иногда язвил в ответ.  
Он готовил в порядке очереди, потихоньку разбирал хлам, раскинутый по помещениям, и, конечно, видел сны. Исключительно хорошие, что немало его удивляло — ведь он привык просыпаться от того, что ощущал пальцами, какая холодная у его сестры кожа.  
А потом к нему вернулся кошмар — но не его.  
Знакомое низкое небо и красный горизонт. Знакомые уже чёрные птицы, названия которых он до сих пор не знал. Запах горечи и жжёной плоти. Запах войны, которую невозможно не распознать, даже если ни разу не видел.  
Сэнди вздохнул, поправляя старый мундир и выходя на дорогу. Этот сон всегда возвращал ему военную форму и запах, который, казалось, намертво въелся в его кожу.  
Мальчишка опять был здесь — но теперь уже не случайно. Слишком долго он летел сквозь безмолвие космоса на корабле с душой человека.  
— Сэнди? — Джек обхватил руками плечи, словно замёрз до костей. — Ты мне снишься?  
Штурман покачал головой и указал за спину мальчишки — там, среди развалин неизвестного городка шла, покачиваясь, тёмная фигура командора.  
— Кто это? — Джек кинул взгляд на штурмана, но тот молчал, как и всегда.  
Военная форма, какие-то медали, титановые пластины доспехов Содружества… Всё покрыто пеплом, ещё недавно бывшим плотью и костьми — даже кожа кажется серой. Вся фигура — потускневшая, словно стёртая из истории и лишённая красок, только глаза всё ещё горят золотом.  
Человек прошёл мимо, тяжело ступая, поднимая тучи пыли окованными генеральской вязью сапогами. Он даже не взглянул в их сторону, его взгляд прошёл сквозь них, будто бы они были стеклянными. И когда военный начал выкрикивать в красное марево войны чьё-то имя, Джек узнал его голос.  
Именно этот голос уже целую неделю заставлял его подпрыгивать от неожиданности и чертыхаться.

Сэнди всё ещё сидел в кресле пилота, когда из темноты почти бесшумно выскользнул Джек. Молчание, которым они обменивались, обычно было вполне дружелюбным, но теперь оно провисло из-за невысказанных слов. Джека мучило любопытство.  
— Сэнди, ответь мне честно, вы пираты?  
Штурман усмехнулся и покачал головой. Николаю только заикнись про пиратов — тут же нацепит повязку на глаз и наточит старую сабельку.  
— Но вы всё время куда-то бежите. Из-за корабля?  
Что ж, этого отрицать нельзя.  
— Питч же вовсе не Искусственный Интеллект, правда?  
Пилот задумался. Получалось, что не совсем, и он пожал плечами.  
— И надо же мне было попасть на корабль, на котором всё шиворот-навыворот!  
— Сам вляпался, шпион, — Сэйнт-Норт, потягиваясь и зевая, ступил на мостик. — Что, кошмар приснился?  
Джек моргнул. Кажется, теперь он ещё больше запутался.  
— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, в чём дело?  
— «Кромешника» приходится подкармливать хорошими снами и прятать от правительства, Сэнди нужно иногда заменять на ответственном посту снобежца, а тебе стоит поменьше разгуливать по коридорам. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос — нет, мы не бесцельно болтаемся по космосу, просто радиус поисков огромный.  
Вопросов у Джека вовсе не поубавилось. Кормить снами компьютер? ИИ, который вообще видит сны, да ещё и такие… страшные? Догонялки с правительством, но официальные остановки в портах? «Снобежец»? И… поиски?  
— А… он нас не слышит? — Джек указал пальцем в потолок. Динамики молчали.  
— Спит, по полчаса в сутки. Управление Сэнди берёт на себя.  
— Что у вас тут за вечеринка в пижамах и опять без меня, а? — взъерошенная Тус с красным отпечатком шестерёнки на щеке стояла в дверях и недовольно вертела в руках какую-то железку.  
— У Питча кошмары, знакомим Джека с системой отдачи кораблю.  
— Ох, — Тус разом погрустнела и привалилась к стене. — То-то мне давно ужасностей не снилось… Бедный Питч, ему снится война. Это всё условия сборки… По крайней мере, я так думаю. Разобраться в его системах до конца никак не удаётся. Хорошо хоть двигатели не ультра-навороченные, а то встали бы у второй звезды направо.  
— Питч копается в ваших снах?  
— О нет, это мы копаемся в его. Перенаправляемся прямиком в его кошмар. Представь, что это вирус, который постепенно разрушает систему. А мы — что-то вроде карантинной зоны.  
Джек кивнул. Это объяснение звучало не так дико, как компьютер, который видит сны.  
— Перед тобой пример весьма удобного симбиоза: лучший корабль в галактике нуждается в небольшой команде, а команда отнюдь не против летать на лучшем в галактике корабле. Всё ещё хочешь вернуться к Бэннетам?

На следующий день в иллюминаторе всплыл безымянный газовый гигант молочно-зелёного цвета. А когда «Кромешник» вошёл в атмосферу единственного планетарного спутника с кислородной атмосферой, Джек подумал, что Вселенная и в самом деле безумна. А чудеса преследует лишь тех, кто подражает ей в этом сумасшествии.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Лабиринт дышал: его моховые стены смыкались и размыкались, проглатывая и снова отпуская кусочки радужного рассветного неба, и цветы в глубине начали распускаться, приветствуя белое солнце. Бежать по мокрой от росы траве было почти так же приятно, как слушать дыхание ветра в полдень. Заросли колючих кустарников на множество километров рассылали аромат шёлковых цветов — здесь приходилось убыстряться, чтобы обоняние совсем не ошалело от плотной завесы сладких запахов. Пальцы поскрипывали, а сердце гналось вслед за скоростью бега. День привычно начинался с радости от того, что он всё ещё жив.  
Кроме вздохов растений, жужжания мелких насекомых и дыхания лабиринта, планета не знала других звуков. И потому рёв заглушаемых двигателей заставил бегуна спрятаться в кустах чая с широкими листьями. Глаза, слишком умные для зверя и слишком яркие для человека, наблюдали, как чёрный остов «Кромешника» сглаживает иглы, которые придавали необходимую скорость в космическом пространстве, и как корабль медленно опускается в самую гущу лабиринта.

— Посадили как можно ближе к месту, дальше повешу на каждого по сканеру и отправлю по грибы! — капитан кинул Тус и Джеку маленькие наручные датчики и помчался к выходу. — Кто последний, тот доедает вегетарианский обед!  
Джек старался делать вид, что ему совершенно неинтересны эти детские игры, но всё же прибавил ходу, когда Тус промчалась мимо на всех парах.  
Штурман, немного не выспавшийся и явно недовольный тем, что его стряпню пообещали проигравшему, проводил команду мрачным взглядом и вернулся на мостик. Как бы Сэйнт-Норт не придумал ещё и обыграть всю операцию под видом «поисков сокровищ».  
— Может, стоит надеть скафандры? Или хотя бы исследовательский зонд туда запустить? Хоть что-нибудь?  
И как только его уговорили на всё это? Джек отказывался принимать, что этот маленький спутник и есть мифический Тинтель. Планетоид оказался почти полностью покрытым растениями, сканеры корабля сообщили о небывалых залежах полезных ископаемых в районе полюсов — и по всем параметрам найденный спутник соответствовал описаниям Тинтеля. Осталось только найти легендарное всезнающее дерево — и тогда Джек будет готов поверить даже в то, что Вселенная родилась из взрыва.  
— Открываю, — как ни в чём не бывало сообщил голос ИИ, и Джек отступил на пару шагов от двери ангара. Но капитан с радостным улюлюканьем обхватил их с Тус за плечи и вытащил на платформу.  
Сначала появился запах — холодный и влажный аромат джунглей, сплетённый из цветов и гнили — потом хлынул и свет. Красноватый, немного жуткий, похожий на лампы в больничных коридорах. Со всех сторон «Кромешника» окружали стебли гигантских растений и чешуйчатые стволы деревьев — казалось, что корабль угодил в самый центр огромного кочана цветной капусты. Джек сам не заметил, как раскрыл рот и начал дышать. Атмосфера действительно была весьма пригодной для человека.

— Таааааак… — протянул капитан, сверяясь с показателями сканера. — Интересующая нас субстанция, вроде бы, совсем под носом! И сейчас… сейчас…  
Николай вдруг сорвался с места и исчез в ближайших кустах. Датчики словно взбесились — судя по ним, кусочек драгоценного металла, призванный обеспечить им много тысяч приятных на ощупь купюр, двигался прочь от корабля.

Он, не церемонясь, забрасывал в сплетенную из лиан сумку все собранные травы, все уцелевшие склянки и куски дерева и металла, которые могли бы пригодиться в длинном путешествии. О, он надеялся, что путешествие будет очень длинным! А ещё он надеялся на иллюминаторы, за которыми ютились бы миллионы звёзд, на ужасную невесомость, на паршивый паёк и на отвратительные огнестрельные ранения. Он ненавидел летать, но даже это не заставило улыбку исчезнуть с его лица. Потому что больше, чем летать, он боялся быть съеденным и переваренным. О, уж лучше сгореть в атмосфере какой-нибудь отсталой планеты или упасть на горячую трубу — по крайней мере, это убивает быстро.  
Земля задрожала, и он испуганно вскинулся, пытаясь вычислить, в каком направлении его ожидает мучительная смерть. За несколько лет, проведённых на Тинтеле, он научился ориентироваться по малейшим изменениям в окружающей среде. Легендарная райская планета превратилась в его персональный ад после того, как спасательная шлюпка военного крейсера угодила прямо в сердце джунглей. Но сейчас ад подкрадывался к кому-то другому, и бегун тысячу раз проклял себя за то, что не проследил за пассажирами попавшего сюда корабля.  
Его не волновало, были ли они пиратами или честными торговцами — главное, у них был корабль. А наличие на Тинтеле звездолета мгновенно обеспечивало билет к цивилизации.  
Лабиринт вздохнул и раскрыл тропу, ведущую к обломкам старой капсулы. А узник Тинтеля хорошо знал, что стоит прислушиваться к лабиринту — и потому рванул меж тёмно—зелёных стен что было сил.

О живых планетах ходили легенды.  
Не о тех живых, на которых путём сложнейшей эволюции зародилась жизнь — хотя и тут были свои небылицы. Настоящие живые планеты были своего рода хищниками: и рацион их питания не ограничивался случайными астероидами и космическим мусором.  
Существовали народы, что почитали такие планеты, как богов, и отправляли на их хищную поверхность еретиков, преступников и безумцев.  
Эстер не был преступником, хоть и допускал, что он немного сумасшедший, но ярлык еретика на него налепили истинные безумцы. Тинтель не был богом и уж точно не мог справедливо судить — но генеральские чины не особо интересовались делами Церкви. Сказать по правде, они вообще мало чем интересовались, кроме размера своего бюджета. Вместе с Эстером в этот благоухающий ад попали тринадцать «неугодных». В отличие от них, он помнил старую легенду о минотавре: и, так как надеяться на несуществующую Ариадну было попросту глупо, он решил последовать примеру не воина, но архитектора.  
Он вырастил лабиринт прямо на «теле» чудовища.  
Растения на Тинтеле несли в себе не только фармацевтическую и плотоядную ценность: при определённой удачи и некоторых знаниях можно было обрести убежище, которое не подчинялось бы общему планетарному разуму.  
Когда план удался, и почва под ногами перестала ходить ходуном, а широкие листья раффлезий — пытаться завернуть в свои красные листья — Эстер обрёл маленький дом посреди вечной тюрьмы. Лабиринт с моховыми стенами стал чудом, одной из многомиллионной вероятности, за которую пришлось платить одиночеством.  
А потом в небе появился корабль — и на Эстера обрушилась надежда. В буквальном смысле, потому что Тус свалилась на несущегося по лабиринту Эстера, когда попыталась забраться повыше и понять, где находится. Они с Джеком всё-таки совершили невозможное и заблудились.

 

«Кромешник» засыпал. Поначалу Сэнди не стал придавать значение тускнеющим лампочкам и тихому шипению на радиоволне, потому что на некоторые странности корабля действительно не стоило обращать внимание. Гораздо более опасные странности вытворяла команда, и больше всех, конечно, капитан, который унёсся в неизвестные джунгли, оставив лазерную ручку на приборной панели. Хорошо ещё, что, кроме растительности и насекомых, сканеры не выявили никаких жизнеспособных форм. Оставалось надеяться, что здесь не водятся жуки размером с носорога и плотоядные фиалки. Последние в воображении штурмана предстали с зубами, и он тряхнул головой.  
Питч молчал. Когда на борту оставался один только Сэнди, ИИ проявлял излишнюю тактичность. Он знал, что выражение «молчание — золото» стало кредо пилота, и потому старался лишний раз не шуметь. В конце концов, каждый любит иногда помолчать.  
Но сейчас тактичное молчание корабля перешло все границы. Питч, казалось, вообще не был способен терпеть тишину больше, чем десять минут — даже из уважения к Сэнди. Бряцали провода в углу, сигналили кнопки ускорения, свистела система вентиляции… Питч словно напоминал о том, что он ещё тут, ещё проносится по электронным каналам, встроенным в стены, и всё ещё способен придумать триста тридцать три способа заговорить зубы капитану. Подозрительная тишина не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
Сэнди скользнул к вырванной панели автопилотирования — чинить её так и не стали, ИИ сам всегда мог перенести управление на себя, и потому ворох проводов спускался под кресло, а штурвал и вовсе пылился в одном из чуланов. Только Сэнди удавалось синхронизироваться с потоками корабля настолько, чтобы управлять им — и, конечно, именно это позволяло врываться в чужие сны и в питчевские кошмары.  
Из-под приборной доски тонкой струйкой тёк антрацитовый песок. ИИ засыпал. Штурман сглотнул, подавляя панику. Слишком рано. Слишком мало времени прошло с предыдущего кошмара, никакой выдержки не хватит удержать его ещё раз. Если Сэнди сейчас опустится в кресло, то…  
Но командор сделал бы всё ради своего друга. Он доказывал это столько раз, что Сэнди сбился со счёта.  
Чёрные иглы ввинтились в опустившиеся на подлокотники руки, и страх кошмара красной волной хлынул в сознание пилота.  
Питчу снилась война.

Джек моргнул, на всякий случай ущипнул себя чуть повыше локтя, но антропоморфный кролик, возвышающийся над тропинкой, не исчез. Более того — он сдвинул брови, наклонился к потерявшей сознание Тус и смешно зашевелил носом. Усы подрагивали в такт его движениям, и Джек никак не мог взять в толк, что же будет более логичным: как можно больнее ударить кролика по темечку или пощекотать его смешной шершавый нос. Нашарив на тропинке палочку, он решил испробовать третий вариант…. но тут истошно завопил датчик, настроенный на ту штуку, за которой они все сюда помчались, и кролик мгновенно среагировал на резкий звук. Реакция была такой отменной, что Джек решил повременить с палочкой. Левая рука кролика, которая на деле представляла собой блестящий металлический протез, раздавила сканер в лепёшку.  
— Ээээ... хороший… кроля… — начал Джек издалека.  
Кролик тут же выпрямился, скрестил лапы на груди — живую положил на механическую — и фыркнул.  
— Серьёзно? Увидел человекоподобного кролика с протезом и начал сюсюкать? Небеса, да кого вы мне послали!  
Джек открыл было рот, но кролик опередил его:  
— О, нет! Стой! У тебя на лице написано, что ты сейчас воскликнешь «Он говорящий!» Чтобы сэкономить тебе время — ещё и язвительный. И жутко злой. И подумываю отнести твою подружку подальше отсюда.  
— Только тронь её!  
— Это даже не смешно, ни капли не смешно… — пробормотал кролик, поднимая девушку на руки. — Надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума довериться мне, потому что я провёл на этой чёртовой планете куда больше получаса.  
Джека благоразумно закрыл рот — и не произнёс ни слова, пока они петляли меж густого тёмного кустарника. Казалось, что он постоянно двигался, и это дорога вела их, а не они отыскивали путь.  
Доверительным безумием Джек заразился от команды «Кромешника», не иначе. Неделя в окружении этих самых взрослых в галактике — если не во Вселенной — детей не прошла бесследно. Вот он, наглядный пример: парень спокойно бредёт за двухметровым кроликом, раскрашенным какой-то едко пахнущей краской, и не беспокоится, что в конце пути его может ждать, например, пуля в лоб. Добавить, что всё это происходит на мифическом Тинтеле, и они с Тус потеряли не только капитана, но и дорогу к кораблю. А связь, конечно, удумала вырубиться. Неужели каждая сказочная планета предоставляет такой разнообразный пакет приключенческих услуг?  
В центре лабиринта стояло дерево — вернее, то, что от него осталось. Огромный ствол был расколот натрое, и в ветвях путались металлические обломки. Создавалось впечатление, что в дерево на полной скорости угодила ракета.  
Растения на всей поляне создавали некую узорную закономерность. Джек понял, что перед ним кроличий сад, только тогда, когда ушастый великан бережно опустил Тус на ворох каких-то фиолетовых листьев и строго произнёс:  
— Ничего не трогай.  
Он стащил с плеч мешок — а до сего момента Джек вообще не замечал, чтобы кролик что-то с собой тащил — и принялся греметь какими-то склянками. Он удивительно ловко управлялся с короткими мохнатыми пальцами и протезными металлическими, любой человек на его месте давно бы что-нибудь разбил при такой-то скорости. Джек даже не всегда успевал различать цвет того, что кролик вертел в лапах.  
— Какого чёрта ты там ищешь?  
— Нюхательную соль, болван, у девушки шок. Давно бы, кстати, связался со своими, тут на вас всё-таки кролик напал. Или… — уши его немного дёрнулись. — …та пищащая штука была коммуникатором?  
— Связь не работает.  
Шерсть на загривке у кролика была почти чёрная — и на фоне серой массы было очень заметно, как она встала дыбом.  
— Мог бы и догадаться, да-да… Связь…Повезло вам, что приземлились поближе ко мне, а не в джунглях.  
— Что это за место?  
— Мой лабиринт. Неплохо помогает против неуёмного планетарного аппетита.  
— Что, прости?  
— Тут меня никто не съест, — пояснил кролик и высыпал на металлическую ладонь немного найденной соли.  
Тус тут же закашлялась и села.  
— Кролик, — она растерянно захлопала глазами, а потом, отыскав взглядом Джека, повторила. — Здесь кролик.  
— Доктор Эстер Баннимунд, мисс, — кролик протянул девушке механическую руку, и она рассеянно пожала её.  
— Вы сказали «доктор»? — оживилась вдруг Тус.  
— Ты сказал «Эстер»? — прыснул Джек.  
Эстер закатил глаза. Цивилизованные люди представились бы в ответ, а эти…  
Додумать он не успел, потому что земля пришла в движение, а лабиринт отозвался предостерегающим гулом.  
— Сидите на своих местах и ничего не трогайте.  
Джек никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро бегал.  
Дело было, конечно, в задних ногах. Кролики вообще отличались скоростными рывками — но чтобы такое же мог проделать двухметровый гигант с механической рукой и забавным женским именем?  
Тус не успела даже окликнуть нового знакомого, а тот уже скрылся за стеной из колючих веток.  
— Джек, мы встретили кролика! — радостно заметила она, поднимаясь с импровизированного лежака и оглядывая сад. — Двухметрового!  
— Я заметил… Такого вообще сложно не заметить.  
— Но на Тинтеле! Легендарной планете, в которую ты вообще не верил! — Тус улыбнулась и поправила причёску. — Стыдись, Джек!  
— Я прямо чувствую, как стыд заполняет меня по самую макушку… — Джек поправил синий огрызок ткани, который использовал в качестве плаща. — Идти сможешь?  
— Нам же сказали ждать здесь!  
— Тус, во имя всех лун Селены! В кого ты такая наивная?  
— Джек, если не верить людям… кроликам, — исправилась она, — то приключения разом становятся серыми. Ты когда-нибудь видел двухметровых кроликов? А какой был шанс, что он вдруг окажется доктором?  
— С тем же успехом он может оказаться каннибалом. Да и что с того?  
— Подумай, кого нет на нашем корабле?  
— Разумных людей?  
— Да нет же! Видел наш медотсек?  
— Это тот самый, в котором можно песочные замки строить?  
— Да! — обрадовано заявила Тус, а затем потупилась. — Вычистить бы его… Сэнди здорово справляется с огнестрельными, но в остальном…  
— Мисси, вам нужен доктор? — Эстер Баннимунд стоял у загубленного дерева и внимательно слушал разговор. Препротивный мохнатый коврик, да когда он успел вернуться?  
— Экипаж у нас маленький, да и кораблик тоже… Это может показаться весьма опрометчивым, но…  
— Согласен.  
— Что? — похоже, кролик по имени Эстер тоже был сумасшедшим. — Да ты даже не видел остальных!.. Просто… просто так «согласен»? Ты больной?  
— Согласен. Да, потому что мне всё равно надо отсюда выбраться. И нет, не болен, прививался. Кстати, я бы на твоём месте отошёл от этого кустика.  
Джек недоверчиво покосился на безобидные чахлые веточки.  
— Это концентрированная чума.  
— Ага, концентрированная… что? — Джек отдёрнул руку, едва не коснувшись шершавой поверхности растения. — Чума?  
— Самая безобидная. Те, что похуже, растут дальше, в северных коридорах.  
Эстер остановился в тени громадного капустного листа и скрестил лапы за спиной.  
— Как ты вообще можешь так спокойно говорить..? — Джек отошёл как можно дальше от цветущих растений, к протоптанной кроликом дорожке, и только тут заметил, что мохнатые плечи гиганта подрагивают.  
У Эстера плохо получалось сдерживать смех.  
— Давай-давай, смейся. У тебя препаршивое чувство юмора, — обиженно пробормотал Джек и пнул ни в чём не повинный камешек просто за то, что тот попался ему под ноги.  
— Доктор с чувством юмора, — мечтательно выдохнула Тус, вдруг оказавшись совсем рядом с кроликом. Она едва доставала ему до груди.  
— Тус, механик, — девушка отвесила полушутливый реверанс. — А это Джек, он…  
— Уходит, — фыркнул Джек, разворачиваясь в сторону одного из тёмных растительных коридоров.  
Эстеру оставалось удивляться, что недоверчивый Джек выбрал правильное направление.

Когда тёмная изгородь сменилась вдруг серебристой гладью озера, от которого поднимался пар, Эстер предупредил, чтобы они держались подальше от воды, — впрочем, послушать этого кролика, так лучше держаться подальше от всей планеты разом. Стало как будто бы прохладнее, воздух из влажного и тёплого стал более тонким, даже хрупким. Джек расслабился. Слегка морозный воздух, какой бывает обычно перед рассветом, всегда возвращал ему доброе расположение духа. Беспокойство забилось в самый дальний уголок восприятия, и Джека затопил покой. Цельный, немного ломкий, хрустящий под пальцами покой…  
Земля задрожала. Мгновенно закрылись росшие на обочине мелкие голубые цветы, Эстер схватил Тус за шкирку, швырнул её в заросли каких-то кудрявых стебельков, запищал датчик, настроенный на так необходимый Бэннету металл… Дорога пошла волнами, зелёный массив словно забился в агонии, и Джек кубарем скатился с тропы в воду.  
Здесь было холодно. Не так холодно, как в криокамере, где мороз останавливал течение жизни, чтобы выиграть у времени несколько лет, но всё же холодно — как в иные детские зимы. Тысячами крошечных иголочек холод проникал под кожу вместе с ощущением безграничного покоя. Наверное, именно такой дарила и смерть — не зря же кожа у сестры была такой ледяной, что почти обжигала.  
Было что-то романтичное в том, чтобы утонуть на мифической планете стоимостью в множество миллиардов. И в то же время это было удивительно глупо: ибо каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы оступиться и шваркнуться в раскрытые объятия старухи с косой.  
Бэннет сказал ему, что их с сестрой нашли в одном из отсеков рухнувшего корабля, перевозящего детей из неразвитых миров поближе к цивилизации. Такие грузы стоили денег: детей продавали в шахты за бесценок, дешёвая рабочая сила до сих пор привлекала бизнесменов куда больше дорогостоящей модернизации. Люди сотнями умирали на добыче соли или псикристаллов, и их почти сразу же заменяли другой сотней, с ещё целыми позвоночниками и видящими глазами, с лёгкими, не забитыми ядовитой известкой. Бэннеты спасли детей от незавидной участи, и за это Джек служил им со всей отдачей, на которую был способен. Он даже научился не задавать вопросов о своём прошлом, которое, говорят, выбили кнуты работорговцев и бесчисленные инъекции, гарантировавшие послушание. Джек верил Бэннетам, потому что видел обломки огромного корабля, сотни криокамер, в которых людей перевозили, как скот, и говорил с сестрой, воспоминания которой были так же затуманены наркотиками. Из-за них она в результате и погибла, из-за них попала в ледяные объятия смерти. А Хофроста, его лун и исследовательской экспедиции длиною в сотню лет не осталось даже во снах.  
Сейчас, медленно падая в толще морозной воды, Джек с необычайно ясностью видел своё детство. Воспоминания пробуждались вместе с проникающим под кожу холодом, и хотелось посмотреть в глаза Джейми Бэннету и спросить, стоило ли лгать детям только для того, чтобы получить парочку хороших шпионов?  
В нос ударил запах джунглей и звериной шкуры, Джек вдохнул отвратительный тёплый воздух и оказался на траве, под тёмным небом Тинтеля. Живым.  
— Дурень, тебе повезло, что в шестьдесят втором мне оторвало руку, — рядом валялся тяжело дышавший Эстер. От его левой, механической, руки шёл морозный пар. При малейшем движении искусственные крепления жалобно хрустели и потрескивали. — Удивительно, я думал, что вытащу кусок льда.  
И Джек подумал, что ему повезло родиться на Хофросте. А вслух сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Он сам не до конца понял, к кому именно обращался — к Эстеру или к всколыхнувшему генетическую память озеру.


	7. Chapter 7

Запах горелой плоти сменился запахом подпалённых проводов, а небо с кровавым закатом теперь больше походило на листовой потолок ангаров. Остовы сожжённых домов превратились в обветшалые корпусы старых ядерных кораблей, которые летали со скоростью звёздного кита и одаривали своих пассажиров лучевой болезнью. Пепельная дорога изогнулась, подобно мосту, и теперь вела вверх, к тёмным дырам, зияющим на месте звёзд.  
Командор сидел у основания этого моста. Сэнди ещё никогда не видел, чтобы он обхватывал руками колени и прятал лицо — ему не от кого было защищаться, потому что он не ведал страха. Таким уж он был — бесстрашным лидером, за которым хотелось пойти даже в пасть крозианской крысы, даже под шквальный огонь аракейских птиц. Видеть командора сломленным было ещё хуже, чем видеть его горе — потому что даже в горе его внутренний огонь пылал, пусть и подпитываемый ненавистью и яростью. От такого огня не должны были оставаться только угли.  
Штурман подошёл к своему командору совсем близко — тот наверняка должен был увидеть ботинки или услышать бряцанье бляшек формы, но он оставался всё так же неподвижен. Казалось, что чёрные прогалы звёзд смотрят на Сэнди, стараясь прожечь в нём дыру, и пилот нервно поёжился, отгоняя страх. На борьбу со своими собственными страхами просто не было времени.  
— Зачем ты только вытащил меня оттуда, Сэнди?  
Знакомый голос раздавался со всех сторон сразу, будто бы штурман всё ещё был на борту «Кромешника».  
— Но ты, конечно, будешь молчать…  
Питч поднял лицо, и Сэнди отшатнулся, как от удара — на месте золотистых пронзительных глаз зияли тёмные вихри прогалов, как в металлическом небе над кошмаром.  
Представить, каково это — быть запертым в металле человеком, осознавать себя живым существом и при этом не иметь возможности даже дышать — было слишком сложно. Сэнди и не пытался этого сделать. Даже постоянный перехват кошмаров не дарил понимания — только немного облегчения.  
Штурман никогда не думал, что командор перейдёт свою запретную грань и вспомнит то, что навсегда запер в собственных снах.  
— Я бы выбрал смерть. Я должен бы те… всех вас ненавидеть. Почему же у меня не получается?  
Сэнди мог бы ответить, что обязан ему жизнью — своей и тысячами других. Он мог бы сказать, что не мог поступить иначе. Он мог бы соврать, что это всё исключительно из-за данной присяги и чувства долга. Но вместо этого пилот опустился рядом с командором, плечом к плечу, и молчал, пока золотистый песок рисовал в воздухе то, что невозможно сказать. Когда песчинки показали маленькую девочку, ждущую среди звёзд, глаза «Кромешника» снова зажглись золотом.  
Кажется, кто-то тряс Сэнди за плечи. Кажется, кто-то даже бил его по лицу. И, когда сквозь антрацитово-золотой массив песка донеслось глухое «Взлетай же, чёрт тебя подери!», командор Питч улыбнулся — по-настоящему — и заставил двигатели «Кромешника» зарычать.

 

Они вернулись на корабль благодаря чуду, не иначе. И таким же чудом ускользнули от Тинтеля, который раскрыл свою полную драгоценностей пасть и потянулся лианами за взлетающим кораблём.  
Однажды Вселенная вспомнит о них, о подаренных крошечной команде чудесах, и запросит своё. Однажды, через пару дней. Или лет. Или никогда.  
Капитан, появившийся у трапа в последний момент, с двумя шашками наголо, с которых капал зелёный сок, с диким взглядом и растрёпанной бородой, радовался, как ребёнок, когда сканер запищал рядом с двухметровым кроликом. По законам невероятности все запасы металла, который можно было бы продать на чёрном рынке за целую систему, находились в самостоятельно починенном на Тинтеле протезе. Он до сих пор жалобно поскрипывал, и от отдельных деталей шёл пар, но сомнений быть не могло — новоявленный доктор притащил с собой целое состояние.  
Вьющаяся вокруг Джека Тус испуганно замерла, когда он спросил:  
— И что, отошлёте Бэннету отпиленную руку?  
Эстер сжал металлическую ладонь в кулак, всем своим видом показывая, что ни один дурак на этом корабле и пальцем не коснётся протеза.  
— Лишать джентльмена руки? Ради денег? Да за кого вы меня принимаете? — захохотал Николай. — Тем более, доктора!  
Капитан подмигнул Тус, и она облегчённо выдохнула.  
— Мы уже давно мечтали о кролике на корабле! — крикнул капитан уже из коридора, и Эстер Баннимунд обиженно повёл носом.  
— Кэп немного странный… — Тус шаркнула ножкой и схватила Эстера за мохнатую лапу. — Пошли смотреть медотсек, он сразу за жилыми помещениями!  
Кролик схватил сваленную в спешке сумку со спасёнными реагентами, оглянулся, задев ушами лампу и произнёс:  
— И ты топай, отмороженный. Будем оценивать масштабы медицинского чуда.  
Джек пробурчал что-то о том, что он в полном порядке, но всё же поплёлся следом. На балке, с которой он поднялся, расплывались белые инеистые узоры.

В среду, через две с половиной недели после того, как Николай Сэйнт-Норт подписал ничего не значащий контракт и забрал серебристую ручку у одного из самых влиятельных людей в этом галактическом секторе, небольшой звездолёт класса С занял в порту место K—22 и заглушил чихающие двигатели. Корпус его, покрытый в два слоя серебристой краской, явно нуждался в ремонте: дуговые крылья были помяты случайными метеоритами, хвостовая часть проржавела от кислотных дождей, а на толстом смотровом стекле змеилась опасная трещина. На боку тускнели синие буквы, из которых складывалось название: «Большой папочка» — что сразу наводило на мысли о рабовладельческом судне. Тем не менее, в регистрационном листе звездолёта значилось «торговля и грузовые перевозки». Видимо, владелец корабля был человеком определённого склада ума.  
По трапу, который смог опуститься только с третьей попытки, в полупустые ангары выпорхнула миниатюрная девчушка в бесформенном рабочем костюме, покрытом масляными пятнами. Её спутник, настоящий верзила, широкоплечий и мрачный, завёрнутый в бурый балахон, толкал тележку, гружёную множеством блестящих ящиков. Из-под открытой крышки самого верхнего выглянула маленькая механическая пташка, повертела острым носом и через несколько секунд исчезла в толпе.  
Тус нащупала в кармане выделенные капитаном деньги и мечтательно закусила губу. Если сторгуется с местными воротилами, — а с Эстером на подхвате ей это удастся, очень уж внушительный у него вид, — то сможет порадовать не только бортовой компьютер, но и саму себя.

Под зеркальным потолком кабинета, принадлежащего главе партии Здравого смысла, кружились выписанные с Тартуса воздушные рыбки. Джейми подкидывал вверх сушёные водоросли, и рыбки рыжими молниями сновали из одного угла в другой.  
Он посмотрел, как рыбы дерутся за последний кусочек, стряхнул с ладоней оставшиеся крошки и развернулся к двери…  
На белом ковре, прямо посреди комнаты, стоял потерянный курьер.  
— Джек? Как ты… — Бэннет вскочил с золочёного кресла и попытался нажать на кнопку вызова охраны. Кнопка не поддавалась.  
— …попал сюда? Ты разве забыл о моём таланте? — Джек положил ладони на стол, и чёрная бархатная поверхность его тут же покрылась инеем. Телефон замигал, внутри него что-то щёлкнуло, и включилась запись на автоответчике.  
— Они вошли в порт! Сменили название, но это наверняка они! Что п…  
Джек провёл пальцем по стопке документов, и они захрустели под его прикосновением. Пропечатанные слова расплывались вместе со сделками, указами и приговорами.  
— Что с тобой случилось, Джек? — Джеймс откинулся на спинку кресла и попытался выглядеть менее взволнованно. Что, надо сказать, удавалось ему не слишком хорошо.  
Джек усмехнулся и взъерошил волосы, одновременно с этим выпуская из капюшона одну из механических «феечек».  
— Ты о волосах? Выглядит, неплохо, да? Думаю, я стал немного ближе к корням…  
Бэннет сглотнул. Он попытался вспомнить, кому именно поручил избавиться от тел, и есть ли малейший шанс, что…  
— Я решил не спрашивать тебя о тех, кто остался, и найти всё сам. Что оказалось нетрудно, — Джек вытащил из-за пазухи заледеневшие листы и бросил их на стол.  
— И что теперь? — Джейми даже не посмотрел на документы. Как будто он не знал, что может кинуть ему в лицо этот наглый мальчишка.  
— Скажу тебе «прощай», — Джек поправил свой синий плащик и направился к окнам. — Ты хоть и лживая тварь, но действительно пытался спасти мою сестру.  
Джеймс шумно втянул носом воздух и покосился на «фею», которая сидела на покрытых инеем документах. От неё ощутимо пахло смазочным маслом… и мёдом.  
— Кстати, на этой крошке — звёздные карты, по которым, если поторопиться, можно запросто отыскать Тинтель. Ты же, вроде, за этим меня посылал. Но, — Джек приложил к окну руку, и оно тут же покрылось инистой вязью, — я бы не стал туда соваться.

 

— Подождём ещё пять минут, а? — механик ласково погладила новоприобретённый набор «Весёлый дантист» и умоляюще поглядела на капитана. Николай, однако, был слишком занят, придумывая последнюю строчку извинений, которые хотел послать партии Здравого смысла вместе с несколькими собственноручно собранными модельками самолётиков.  
— Видимо, капитану как раз понадобится около пяти минут, чтобы закончить письмо, — вздохнул Эстер, почёсывая себе за ухом. Привыкнуть к экипажу «Кромешника» оказалось не так легко, как он думал, но скучно здесь не было никогда. — И я не думаю, что Снежок вернётся.  
С тех пор, как Джек свалился в холодное озеро и обзавёлся побелевшими волосами и льдистыми голубыми глазами, не проходило и дня без того, чтобы Эстер над этим не подшутил. То ли так он скрывал своё искреннее удивление, то ли мстил за смешки над собственным именем, но за последнюю неделю, которую они потратили на обратную дорогу, взаимные подколки стали почти традицией. Исключением не стал даже последний разговор, после которого Джек исчез в толпе, чтобы перекинуться парой словечек со своим нанимателем. Кролик посоветовал устроить в кабинете Бэннета «белое Рождество», а мальчишка в ответ предложил отрезать с механического протеза средний палец и отправить Джейми вместе с письмом и извинениями.  
— Он не подведёт! — упрямо возразила Тус и добавила тихо: — Я поставила на него пять баксов.  
— А я десять, — буркнул Николай, старательно заклеивая конверт. На его бороде осталось несколько марок.  
— И, боюсь, Кенгуру придётся раскошеливаться.  
— Джек!  
«Господин шпион» вдруг оказался на капитанском кресле — хотя ещё секунду назад там никого не было.  
Тус заключила Джека в маслянистые объятья, Николай похлопал его по плечу, оставив на плаще несколько марок, а Эстер скрестил лапы на груди.  
— Кенгуру? А ну повтори, Сосулька недоделанная!  
— Господин Кенгуру! Так лучше?  
— Да ты знаешь вообще, что это слово означает?  
Джек пожал плечами и глупо ухмыльнулся:  
— А что, сумку повесить, и… Кстати, Питч, признайся честно — на этот раз ты меня не засёк!  
Динамики неопределённо булькнули.  
— Я задремал...  
— Питч, ты же не спишь?  
— Научился, чтоб вас всех терпеть.  
— Феномен! Внеочередной, — Николай развёл руками, и с них дождём посыпались марки. — Доктор, посмотрели бы, а!  
Эстер прижал уши и опасливо покосился на потолок. К Питчу привыкнуть было ещё сложнее, чем к команде, и он всё ещё немного его побаивался.  
— Деньги на бочку! — решила напомнить о себе Тус, и брякнула на панель управления набор «Весёлый дантист».  
— Умолкните.  
Голос Сэнди прозвучал совсем тихо, но возымел эффект, сравнимый с выстрелом в воздух из шестизарядной пушки-антенны. Заткнулся даже явно хотевший съязвить ИИ.  
Штурман же спокойно развернул кресло и надел наушники. Через пару мгновений он засопел.  
Обескураженный Джек покосился на Тус.  
— А я думал, он немой.  
Из верхних динамиков полилось тихое шипение.  
— Что ты! Он просто… ну, неразговорчив. И, получается, мы не…  
Шипение усилилось.  
—… не можем понять, почему. Вот только…  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш!  
Джек был готов поклясться, что ему только что с чувством дали подзатыльник. Судя по Тус, потиравшей макушку, он был не одинок в своих ощущениях.  
Мимо на цыпочках прокрался капитан. Парадные сапоги с бубенцами он прижимал к груди.

 

Покинув атмосферу Веспера, «Кромешник» сбросил с себя шелуху маскировки вместе с насмешливым «Большим папочкой», расправил тёмные иглы кормы, вытянул хвост и крылья и почти слился с цветом окружающего его космоса.  
Джек холодным ветром, почти неразличимым для датчиков Питча, гулял по коридорам корабля, который сам выбирал себе команду. Он знал, что отныне приключения никогда не отстанут от них: «Кромешник» был для них магнитом. Для них, для чудес и для безумцев, наделённой детской верой в людей.  
В машинном отделении Тус колдовала над очередной механической пташкой. Это она переделала «червя», найденного в кладовой, в одну из своих феечек и разрешила оставить её Бэннету в качестве сувенира. Разноцветные волосы прикрывали её тонкие шрамы, о которых, верил Джек, она всё же когда-нибудь расскажет.  
— Капитан думает, у него у одного коллекция стоящая. Ха! — Тус вздёрнула носик и выгнула бровь, став ещё больше похожей на маленькую девочку. — Хочешь, покажу свою?  
Через несколько минут Джек с содроганием рассматривал зубы всех форм и расцветок, свисавшие с приёмной воздуховодной трубы. Тус тараторила без умолку — похоже, что за каждым зубом стояла своя удивительная история — и Джек подумал, что ему тоже пора начинать коллекционировать. Чтобы в коллектив вписаться.  
В медотсеке, очищенном от песка и хлама, царила почти постоянная тишина. Здесь даже ИИ говорил мало, словно комната проглатывала все звуки. Кролик умудрялся постоянно прятаться в тени, даже если эту самую тень было не отыскать. От него постоянно пахло какими-то травами и полировкой для протеза.  
Для разнообразия Джек не съязвил, а задумчиво протянул:  
— Что-нибудь коллекционируешь? Яйца, например?  
— Что?  
— Да нет, ничего — поспешно ответил Джек, размышляя об эпидемии коллекционирования, охватившей «Кромешник».  
— Ничего, — повторил он.  
Через пару дней Джек нашёл в медотсеке вырезанную из дерева фигурку лося.  
Эстер точно сможет влиться в коллектив.  
Николая иногда сложно было отыскать в комнате с игрушками — так стремительно росла его коллекция. Внутренний ребёнок Сэйнт-Норта чаще всех остальных показывался на поверхность — и эта непосредственность капитана тоже делала из команды семью.  
Даже Сэнди, который в последнее время всё чаще дремал в кресле пилота, коллекционировал. Сны. Никто никогда не смог бы увидеть эту коллекцию, даже если бы очень захотел — но Сэнди делился ею со своим командором, которому теперь снились не только кошмары.

«Кромешник» продолжал свой путь среди звёзд, неся сумасшедших, для которых вера была путеводным маяком.  
И однажды — кто знает — на его борту может появиться маленькая девочка с волосами цвета ночи. И тогда начнётся настоящее приключение.


End file.
